


I Love Loving You

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	I Love Loving You

I walked along the almost deserted beach, smiling to myself. Even without him here, I still felt his presence. I thought of how he would appreciate the sight of the pelicans fishing, the shells that were cast along the sand, and the soft breeze. The waves lapped at my feet. 

Something about the ocean healed me. It was like coming home. Here in particular, I found my solace and calmed my spirit. The wicked voices in the back of my mind ceased, and I was myself again, finding peace. Everything else felt so small and minute compared to the power of the sea.

I paused a moment, looking out at the horizon. It was an overcast day, but patches of sunlight danced on the water. My thoughts turned back to him.

He hadn't been able to join me this trip. Work had called him away, again, and I missed him deeply. Perhaps in the week I was away he would miss me as well.

My phone buzzed as I received a text. 

**Having fun?**

He was thinking of me. I smiled ear to ear and looked at the message fondly, then back out at the ocean. While I may not be able to touch him, not be able to share what I would like with him, the feeling of loving him made me elated. The little things that let me know he thought of me brought me joy. 

I responded,

**I am. Wish you could be here.**

The breeze ruffled my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to the crashing of the waves. My phone buzzed again.

**Me too.**

Instead of making me sad, I felt my heart swell. He may not be available to hold my hand, kiss me, or show me physical affection, but he let me know he loved me through such simple gestures. I sat in the sand, tracing my fingers around shells as I sat in thought. 

And really, as long as I knew he loved me, that was enough to keep the light and happiness in my heart fed. I just loved loving him.

My phone buzzed once more.

 **I miss you**.

I grinned, closed my eyes, and reclined back into the sand.

 _He loves me_.

 


End file.
